Limerence
by Sonnenprinzessin
Summary: All that'd been needed... was the courage to do a step forward and the determination to finally let go. This easy... and this hard was the daring move towards happiness. (A smexy, romantic NarutoxHinata oneshot for all the fans of the pair. Enjoy!)


**Limerence**

Delicate hands worked carefully but swiftly as she gathered up used dishes to carry them off to the sink.

"Thanks again, Hinata. It was really delicious." The lively, always energetic voice sounding from behind her caused a shy smile to shoo over her pretty face. She took the sponge and switched on the water.

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure, really. I'm very happy you liked it." She was in no way an excellent chef, but she had looked this one recipe for ramen up yesterday, cooking it several times back at home until the result came out perfect. At least her parents had said so and even her cousin, who was quite a hard person to satisfy, had complimented her on it.

Hinata herself didn't even really know how this had happened. Naruto had returned home from an almost two week long mission the day before yesterday, proclaiming in his usual vigorous and merry manner that he was looking forward to eating tons and tons or ramen and thus make himself a permanent guest at Ichirakus for the next few days to come. So... she had offered to cook for him. She'd clearly seen how surprised he'd been and truly, so had been she herself as well. Her heart had pounded like crazy when he'd smiled and said that he would be looking forward to it.

The young Hyuuga heiress was by far no outspoken or incentive girl, but something had given her a subliminal push that day. She didn't know if her chance was any big one, yet she wanted to have it one way or another. She knew she had to step up her game if she didn't want to lose him to somebody else completely. Somebody who likely valued him no less than she herself and yet couldn't give him that which he needed. Hinata was the last person to meddle with anything, however... little by little it had become more and more difficult to watch him chase after a heart he could not possibly ever reach because it belonged to another already.

Sometimes she asked herself what would have been if it had been her getting assigned to Kakashi's team instead of Sakura. Would it all have looked different right now? Was it already different? After Konoha's destruction, after Pein, after her brave self-sacrificial act which had nearly killed her... Had she finally been able to catch his attention? She thought she had noticed Naruto looking at her differently sometimes. Something was there in his gaze, or was she just imagining things? Had he realized something? Had she? Was that why she had made this first, active step towards him? With the small offer to cook ramen for him, and with the big hope for... what, exactly? She did not know.

"Hinata?"

She startled and dropped the bowl she'd been absentmindedly cleaning for a fair few minutes now. It fell into the sink with a clatter while she veered around, having been so deep in thought that she hadn't even noticed Naruto coming closer. "Y-yes?" And there it was again. The look in those expressive, blue eyes clear like a summer sky. The way he had spoken her name had seemed unusual, too; without the endearing suffix to it, it sounded somehow more... momentous.

"Everything okay?"

She managed to give him a tiny smile together with her reply. "Yes. I was just lost in thought for a moment." Her voice was quiet. He was so close. Too close...? Or not close enough...?

Konoha's spirited Jinchuuriki just kept watching her calmly and non-intrusively, still his gaze seemed... perceptive. She felt that well-known heat creep up onto her cheeks, decorating her skin in a lovely shade of pink. What had she been thinking? Perhaps this had been an entirely bad idea on her part, his presence was way too quick in befuddling her sense and senses and with just the two of them here, there was no way he wouldn't notice.

"I should... " Her fingers entwined and flexed against each other nervously as she took an uncertain step in the direction of the front door. "...probably go..."

"Wait." Her venture was promptly cut short by Naruto stretching out his arm and placing his hand atop the counter next to the sink, thus blocking her way and forcing her to freeze in all motion altogether.

He raised his free hand and his fingertips feathered over her cheek, higher to her ear which they slid beneath while his thumb came to rest against her filigree cheekbone. She felt the soft pressure of his warm palm against the side of her face, barely daring to breathe, her heartbeat overturning in her chest not unlike her thoughts did in her head. _Would he...?_ Now? Here?

Did she want it? The answer was almost self-evident, resonating loudly and clearly even though her voice was unable to produce even a peep. But her eyes were reflecting it all and surely he was able to see... everything in them. All her innermost wishes and hopes.

And he could indeed. It was like a magnetic force pulling him in, closer and closer and closer until his next breath blended with hers as their lips touched in their first careful, soft kiss. The long-kept distance between them broke apart like a battered and brittle barrier, the glass wall through which they had been looking at each other for so long splintered along the many cracks and fissures acquired throughout the time they've known each other. It burst like a two-sided mirror to allow the two different reflections that had stood opposite each other for so long to step out of the frame and join together into a perfect whole.

All that'd been needed... was the courage to do a step forward and the determination to finally let go. This easy... and this hard was the daring move towards happiness.

His arm next to her was retracted, having no reason to block her path any longer because there was no other place Hinata would rather be right now. Instead same arm came to weave around her slim waist, gingerly pulling her closer and her own hands disentangled their fingers to curl them into the sides of his jacket instead. It was her first kiss, and it could not have been any more beautiful. She felt her knees grow weak when the velvety counterpart pressed to her own lips began to move against them, the world around her slowly disintegrating into an indistinct background which paled against the emotional intensity reigning within.

He took a step backwards and she followed, as she always would. She had always been chasing after him, literally and metaphorically, and this time... this time she had finally reached him. She had been falling long and hard and now he had caught her in his arms, lifting her up so high she had the feeling of walking on clouds as she moved in step with him until their little trip ended by the foot of the bed.

His hands slipped under her top and the black mesh shirt beneath, slowly pushing both pieces of attire up and she loosened her grip on his jacket to lift her arms and help him discard the bothersome material. It left her upper body covered with just her bra, its light, amethyst color a compliment to her porcelain-pale skin soon dotted with goose bumps as his hands carefully smoothed over her bare sides.

Her own hands didn't stay entirely idle either, deft digits seeking out the zipper of his jacket to pull it down charily. She breathed in deep through her dainty nose, her lips still a captive of his full pair while her palms coyly shooed past the parted hems of the habiliment, gliding up to his stout shoulders and pushing the fabric off them until it hit the floor to their feet with a bit of cooperation from his side.

He parted away, both of them a little out of breath and her face flushed a deeper, adorable red. But there was neither hesitation nor unease; she had wanted, waited for this moment for so long... absolutely nothing could ruin it now, not even her own introverted, timid personality. She did find herself momentarily confused and unsure as he began lowering himself to one knee, the feelings quickly vaporized by his undemanding action of undoing the straps of her ninja flats to slip them off her feet. The action was so simple and yet appeared so courteous that it caused another stutter to her heartbeat.

He didn't rise back up immediately after, strong hands softly gripping the royal-blue fabric of her Capri pants just above her knees and pulling it down with careful strength. The material began to slowly slide off her slender legs but the exposure did not chill her skin, quite the contrary, the heat of the air around her seemed to be rising. Her hands on his shoulders squeezed at them lightly, whether to seek some stability or to try and get a hold of her haywire-going emotions, she didn't know. He gazed up at her, attentive azure eyes scanning her pretty, flushed face and finding a faint but genuine smile gracing her lips.

With her now covered in little else but her undergarments, he rose back up to his feet again. She felt anticipation over what might come next because today Naruto did nothing but surprise her. She had never thought that he could be like this. This... tender and yet firm in his actions, careful but resolute, gentle and yet traced by confident strength through and through. Expectations had the tendency to be followed by disappointment but he was everything she had imagined and more. There had never been another and now it became all the more clear that there never would be any other either. She didn't want anybody else. Just him. Only him.

She gasped softly as he caught her by waist and knee, lifting her up with charming ease, her own arms weaving around his neck and she trustingly cuddled up to him. Skin on skin, he was so incredibly warm, his presence gifting comfort and safety. She could have stayed like this for eternity on end. Their journey was a short one, air getting stuck in her lungs for the moment where he gingerly lowered her down onto the downy mattress, her clever head now pillowed on the cushions. Her nerves were alive with electricity, tiny impulses pin-balling from synapse to synapse and spreading a thrilled tingling all throughout her willowy figure.

Eyes of innocent lavender color watched Naruto when his hands reached for the back of his shirt's neckline and pulled the piece of attire off over his head in a smooth motion to reveal a well-built torso, the flick of his wrist sending the material somewhere into the room where it was lost to them. His fingers undid the button and unfastened the zipper, relieving his pants from their covering duty together with his shoes and socks.

Easing down into a seat on the edge of the bed, he simply looked at her for a moment, with that one gaze that caused Hinata to feel the heat within her rising even higher. Nevertheless she mustered up the courage to keep her own gaze locked with his without averting her eyes. The life-giving muscle in her frail chest kept drumming against it in a hectic, excited rhythm, causing her breath to quicken its pace and a shiver to speed down her bendy spine. Could he read it in her expression? Anything? Everything?

His lips twitched upwards in an artless smile, pure and natural, and she reciprocated the gesture in an equally genuine manner. There was no fear and no misgivings, there was nobody whom she would feel safer with than him.

Naruto leaned in, his hands sinking into the cushions either side of her smart head before their mouths found into a fond lock of a slow kiss that she enjoyed wholly and completely, over the inner turmoil and the messy palpitations of her heart. Kissing him was wonderful. So wonderful it was nigh addicting, so it was with idle regret that she allowed him to break away again. However, the departure of those silky lips was brief as they touched upon her cheek instead, spreading their caresses along it and down to her neck.

She felt her stomach clench in reaction, channeling that tension in a tingling sensations towards her loins, enticing a quiet moan to escape her. His lips mapped out her thin collarbones and dared to venture further south, brushing past her décolleté which was already fluctuating quite a bit more quickly with the shallow depth of her in- and exhales. His hands sneaked underneath her back to find the clasp of her bra and undo it, making her only now aware of how constricting that female contraption had actually been. A careful pull freed her of the piece of undergarment entirely, although there wasn't even the time to feel self-conscious, releasing a sharp gasp instead thanks to the kisses that wandered up the smooth slope of her bosom, capturing the hardened bud at the very top to award it with a gentle suction. The perception of it was... overwhelming. She clenched her eyes shut and curled one set of delicate fingers into the linen beneath her while her second hand snapped upwards and dove its dainty digits into the silk of his sun-kissed hair, sifting through them either in encouragement or out of a purely emotional response of silent appreciation.

Her other breast wasn't deprived of attention either, fitting nigh too perfectly against his palm which kneaded the soft flesh gingerly. Hinata's mind bowed out entirely at that point, leaving the reigns to an inner being far more natural and impulsive, hungry for more of the new, intoxicating sensory impressions.

Certainly, her sweet reactions didn't go unnoticed. Naruto didn't really have any real experience with the opposite sex but with her it was... easy. It seemed as if his body instinctually knew the way of touching her own in order to create an individual harmony that belonged only to the two of them. Verbal communication was superfluous, the language that was now being spoken with not even a word uttered was entirely their own; one that nobody else could understand. Maybe part of it was also the fact that he couldn't do anything wrong in Hinata's eyes. She loved him for who he was and just the way he was, with all his flaws and his perfections, regardless all and anything that he did and how he did it.

His kisses kept wandering lower and his hands followed, caringly brushing along her slender sides to the slim protrusions of her narrow hips, hooking his fingers in the hem of the last, flimsy piece of fabric that still covered her lovely, heated figure. She slightly lifted her perky bottom, giving him necessary room to pull her panties along the stretch of her long legs and off of her completely. Standing up with the piece of undergarment in hand, he let it sail down to the floor while Hinata managed to open her excitedly shimmering eyes a small crack to watch his hands as they removed his own underwear and got rid of it in one smooth, apace gesture.

Her heartbeat, wild and fierce, hounded hot blood through her veins, and her mind was lost somewhere in the fog of desire and arousal, overpowered by pitchpoling emotions which got even more erratic when he returned to her side. She had spread her thighs in an instinctual, welcoming gesture for him to stem his knee there; before long he was back atop the bed, settled rightfully between her slender legs. With one arm stemmed into the soft pillow near her head, Naruto slowly bent his elbow to lower himself onto his pillaring limb until their bodies touched and she felt the comfy pressure of his weight atop her.

Finally he was within her immediate reach, holding still for her and the first, shy explorations of her curious touch along his stately frame. Her dainty hands feathered over his stout arms, up towards the reliable shoulders and down again along the sculpted built of his firm chest, wordlessly admiring the well-crafted physique. She felt the warmth of his gently tanned skin and the nicely defined muscles beneath, her heart a startled bird inside the cage of her frail ribs. The tingling pull in her stomach intensified, she could have asked herself if this was all but a dream but he was too real for that. No, this here was no illusion. This here was the most real thing in life.

At last her arms picked their places to settle, the right one slipping underneath his own and across his back to curl a hand atop his sturdy shoulder while the left-sided twin appendage curled around his neck. She gave him the lightest tug down and he complied, bringing their lips together in another paced, sensual kiss. One of his own hands was still free to act and used that liberty well, brushing along her smooth thigh and hooking under her knee to lift her leg up, nudging it to wrap itself around his firm hips. She perceived the hardened length of his erection near the source of moist heat between her legs, a pleasant shiver or thrilled nervousness speeding down her spine.

Naruto briefly interrupted the avid interaction of their eager mouths, her name his hot breath along her lips: "Hinata..."

She understood without him needing to speak another word. "It's okay..." She reassured him in a shaky, airy whisper, tightening her grip on him. "We're safe..." Never before had she been so happy for the special herbal tea all Kunoichis drank religiously unless they planned on settling down and starting a family. The danger to get captured and raped by the enemy was a real one for any female ninja and that was why contraception was one of the most important things for young girls with that profession, especially those ready and old enough to be send out on missions.

Right now however, she needed to fear nothing and neither did he, even though it didn't mean that his display of care went unnoticed. Quite the contrary, it only strengthened her feelings to know he was thoughtful and responsible enough to ask in the first place.

Whether or not it had hurt as he carefully slipped into her, she wouldn't know - the sensation of taking him in was simply too overwhelming. The world around her faded out completely, there was only the electrifying friction of that fair hardness filling her out, sliding in deeper and deeper until she no longer knew who she had been without him. Her head was empty but her heart was filled with him, not unlike her body now was, too. The emotional bond had now become a physical one as well, the feelings manifested in the very real, very corporeal and very perceptible connection between them. In that very moment, he had finally become hers as she had been his for the longest time already. At last, Uzumaki Naruto belonged to her.

His warm, heavy breaths were breezing along the sensitive skin of her neck and her cheek, she could feel the excitement and stimulation right there in the tension of his athletic body caught in her embrace both inside and out. The air got stuck in her lungs as he began to move, the initially slow and careful pace a sweet torture on her fired up senses, enhancing the titillation that spread like a wild blaze within her, causing her toes to curl up and her fingers to claw into his tough skin. Her graceful figure elegantly arched its back, bending itself into him and meeting his chary thrusts with an incessant need to be ever closer, to deepen and intensify that beatific connection.

They were all signs he knew to decipher, himself equally eager for more. His movements picked up pace, faster and more dynamic, making her lose herself and enticing one erotic sound after another to leave her fragile throat as she gasped and moaned softly beneath him. The time and space continuum seemed to be getting warped all around them, the heat of the moment and the passion of togetherness ruling these two worlds that had blended together so perfectly into one single whole.

The reddish, parting light of the sinking sun streaming through the windows gently bounced around the room, causing their heated skin dewed with a thin sheen of sweat to glow in a soft shimmer, a few meddlesome crystal droplets trickling its way down Naruto's temple and along the side of his handsome face graced by an expression of delight brought on by the intoxicating, addictive sensations that Hinata was experiencing just as intently. Her grip on him was desperately, lovingly strong, holding on to him so tightly as though he were the only link between dream and reality, between the now and the yonder, between a life with and one without him. The steadily rising passion kept banishing all control and inhibitions, making his movements even more vigorous and fierce, which had quite the momentous effect on her blazing senses as well. He was driving her nigh crazy with bliss and it was stretching her beautifully, wonderfully thin.

"A-ah... Na-ruto~..." Her agile fingers dug deeper into his toned back, almost clawing at him though it didn't seem to bother him at all.

He only felt the pleasant pressure of it, the one that was wordlessly conveying her insatiable desire for him and all but spurring him on, impulse guiding his motions as he slipped his hand underneath one of her slender legs hooked around his waist and pulled her into his next thrust, plunging in deeper and pressing their bodies together all the harder. Hinata threw her head back into the softness of the cushions, setting free a soft, heady moan, her breaths tumbling over each other as the sweet shock of it barreled through every fiber of her slinky body. He repeated that action again and again and again until she no longer knew up from down anymore, it was making her nearly delirious in a wondrous, amazing way. Her voice was a sensual sonata sung for him and him only, breathless whimpers and sharp gasps and silken moans mingled with lovely, aspirated whispers of his name; it was enough to make him lose his mind equally quickly.

The slick, silky heat of her modelesque body pulled him deeper and deeper into its wonderfully tight embrace, enticing low, charming sounds from him as well, she couldn't really define them but they were beautiful nonetheless, resembling something in between soft, throaty groans and smoky growls touched up by a velvety, subtly animalistic note. She didn't hear anything - just him. She didn't feel anything - just him. In these very moments she breathed, lived, existed only for him, because of him, with him.

From one hefty heartbeat to another the ecstasy cut sharp and vivid into her, forcing her lithe little figure to arch up with a soft outcry, her entire world exploding into countless, rainbow-colored smithereens that scattered all over the empty floor of her blank mind. She grasped at him with all her strength and bent herself into him with all her feline grace, every muscle, sinew and tendon within her tensed and tautened to its limits to let the overwhelming orgasm, which had hit her hard and fast, run rampant all throughout her intensely shaking form until she felt like she had just died and came right back to life all at once.

The brisk, animated activity of her inner muscles quivering in thrilling spasms all around him pulled him right into the deluge of hitherto unknown perceptions, holding him a wiling captive throughout the few wild, uncontrollable thrusts more that sealed his end and shoved him off the edge into the abyss of absolute bliss. His raucous moan went muffled on the moist, silky skin cladding the curvature of her slender neck where he'd pressed his face against as the wave of his own climax rolled over him, the strong hand of his pillaring arm near her head curling up into a tight, trembling fist. Hinata whimpered softly and languorously in reaction to the fitful heat that filled her out with thick, milky fluid when he emptied himself into her, the world a palette of colored smudges against black background in front of her tightly clenched shut eyes.

A complete hush enveloped the room, disturbed only by the quickened, sporadic cadence of their breaths. Bodies and minds were cooling down in a slow, unhurried pace, lungs and hearts normalizing their working rhythm while a comfortable, satisfied sort of indolence spread along the muscles. Never in her life had she felt this good and happy. So weightless. So... whole. Like something that's been long amiss had finally found its way home.

"I love you..." It escaped her rosy lips in a fond whisper of long-carried limerence, the words so willful and uncontainable that she herself hadn't even realized having pronounced them at first. But they were out now. Finally. At last. She'd said them, and it felt magnificently liberating.

Naruto lifted his head and their gazes met, carrying so many emotions shared between them that it was nigh overwhelming to try and put a label to all of them. His voice was quiet, subtly underlined by something so crucial that he wasn't quite able to articulate just yet. "Hinata..."

She smiled at him and raised her hand, gently pressing her index finger against the velvet of his full lips. She hadn't meant to pressure out of him any confessions he was not ready to present. Everything that had just happened between them, was proof and reason enough and she didn't want him to feel obliged to return anything he might not be ready to give before having sorted through the chaos of thoughts and feelings.

Her hand smoothed along the contour of his handsome face and cupped his cheek, delighted by the mild pressure she felt as he leaned into the warmth of her dainty palm. A delicate pull brought him ever closer and she kissed him with the affection and confidence of a woman who possessed a true fighter's spirit both on the battlefield and beyond. She would not give up until she'd made him entirely her own, and just now she knew that she had made a huge step in the right direction. She wouldn't concede him to anybody; now all the more so. She would enfold that valiant, pure heart within the warmth of her tender hands and hold it close to her faithful own, until it would beat for her the way hers already drummed the rhythm of limerence for him.

And the look in those captivating eyes the color of a summer sky, told her here and now that he would wish for nothing more. She was the charm to break the spell of unrequited devotion cast upon him, henceforth offering him a loving hand to take him on a path towards a brighter, happier future.


End file.
